


Tea & Snack

by bright_white_glowing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, I cannot believe there aren't more fics of Hajime gettin some, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_white_glowing/pseuds/bright_white_glowing
Summary: Hajime works hard setting up Tea Club today, but he's the one who ends up getting put on the menu.





	Tea & Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely on my phone at 2 AM to cheer up from a bad day, so it's extremely self-indulgent and kind of poorly written. Hope you like it~

Ritsu's lips parted, mere centimeters from the tender porcelain skin at the crook of Hajime's neck. In the seconds following Hajime wondered, as he often had, how he managed to end up in this situation. 

Logically, he understood. Tracing back steps was easy. Tea club was today, held outside even in the sweltering heat of mid summer. Hajime had come early as always, placing out the various dainties and tea cups with care. He had been extra attentive today, putting white handknit doilies under each individual saucer and folding decorative napkins into pretty shapes. He had adjusted the tea tray filled with his homemade sugar cubes multiple times, until he was sure it was within reach of everyone's seat. He had even arranged some powder blue wildflowers in an empty honey jar for atmosphere. Taking a thick woven rag, he gripped the stove kettle and carefully poured the boiling water into a fine ceramic teapot and placed it squarely in the center of the table. Regardless of the weather, he thought as he sat and waited for the others, he should make the best of this wonderful afternoon. His forehead dripped with sweat.

The setup had been quite lovely, if he might have said so himself, but even so the President excused himself only ten minutes into the club meeting. Eichi couldn't be blamed really - after all, health comes before everything. The President himself did apologize with utmost sincerity, and Hajime responded with wishes of good health and assurances that he hadn't been put out in the slightest. Even still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that the arrangement he had worked so hard on was all for nothing. Ritsu hadn't even shown up. As Eichi made his way back inside, Hajime sat back down and looked at the fanciful setup. He looked at the empty chairs. He sighed.

Hajime sat there for another fifteen minutes, unwilling to move. He didn't have anything else to do at this time, and he was too tired to go find someone else in the school who wasn't busy with club activities. And anyways, he wasn't sure he was in the mood to talk with anyone else right now. If he was truthful with himself, he was feeling a little sour. He picked up a sugar cube and popped it into his mouth.

Another five minutes passed, and there was a rustling from the bushes behind him. He turned his head to see none other than Ritsu making his way slowly over to the tea table.

Hajime flushed a little with recognition of the approaching figure. "R-Ritsu senpai," he stuttered. "You're here!" To be honest, he had long given up on Ritsu coming to today's meeting. Ritsu's attendance record for Tea Club, or for any school activity for that matter, was less than stellar. The last few meetings had been skipped with neither apology or acknowledgment, and Hajime was starting to wonder if he would even bother showing up to any more meetings for the rest of the semester.

Yet here he was, sleepy as ever, sidling slowly into the chair across from him and yawning into his hand. He looked liable to lay his head down at any moment, so in order to preserve whatever chance Hajime had of actually having this tea party today, he scrambled to come up with a topic that would keep Ritsu awake and alert.

"Ritsu-senpai, it's quite hot today, isn't it?" 

Well. At least he tried.

Ritsu grunted in response. If he had noticed Eichi's absence he hadn't made any indication, as he slowly prepared himself a cup of tea. Hajime mentally slapped himself and regrouped. 

"A-ah, Ritsu-senpai, that's the new tea from India. It's quite fragrant." Hajime smiled with true feeling, cheeks reddening underneath the afternoon sun.

If it was possible to make less of a response than before, that's what Ritsu was doing. Hajime let the silence sit for a moment before he gathered himself up again.

"Ritsu-senpai--"

"Haa~kun is so noisy today." Ritsu said, sipping mildly on his tea. 

Hajime's heart sunk. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted Ritsu to enjoy his fine setup after all. "I'm sorry, Ritsu-senpai." he said, cheeks reddening, this time not from the sun.

Hajime had just about made up his mind to get up himself and leave this whole failure of a day behind when Ritsu put his teacup down on the table and looked up at him through his eyelashes. What an odd look, Hajime had thought. An odd look for an odd day.

Ritsu eyed Hajime for a few seconds before speaking. "Haa~kun smells good today~" he nearly singsonged at him. "Let me sleep on your lap, okay?" He gave Hajime a sweet smile.

Hajime was a little taken aback. When had Ritsu smelled him? 

"Ah, of course you can."

Ritsu motioned with his head over to the tree a couple of yards away and Hajime got up, wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. When he settled between the roots, Ritsu plopped himself onto the ground, head nestling onto Hajime's lap, nose pushing softly at the stomach of Hajime's button up. Ritsu seemed to fall asleep instantly, leaving Hajime fighting off his own encroaching slumber. The heat beckoned him into a dreamworld. With a fluttering of eyelashes, Hajime slipped off.

~~

Hajime woke to Ritsu's red eyes staring him straight in the face.

Hajime let out a yelp, hands coming up instinctively to block his face. Ritsu was kneeling in front of him, hands on his knees, staring intently as if transfixed. 

"Senpai?" Hajime tested, warily.

Ritsu's voice came out lighthearted and silky, but his gaze did not lose its unwavering intensity. "Haa~kun," he cood, swiping a hair behind his ear. "Haa~kun looks so delicate and beautiful, I just want to eat him up." Ritsu's tongue peeked out a little as if to lick his lips, but stopped. It rested lightly between his teeth. He looked hungry.

Was Ritsu...flirting? Hajime had not the slightest clue what to do if that was the case. He could feel his face and ears pinking at just the thought.

Ritsu crawled forward slowly, and then slid his crotch forward until he was straddling Hajime's lap.

This was not flirting.

Steam nearly exploded out of Hajime at the contact, the slide forward awakening nice feelings in that area, as well as, embarrassingly enough, some ticklishness at the top of his thighs. Hajime tensed up.

"R-R-Ritsu-senpai!"

Ritsu's thighs tensed as he lifted off his lap somewhat to lean forward into his ear. "Little bunny rabbit," he mouthed into his ear, nibbling quickly on the lobe, "let me suck your blood?" He laughed then, a throaty chuckle that didn't sound humorous at all.

Hajime swallowed thickly, heartbeat pounding in his chest. Was he being serious? Hajime knew the Sakumas took their vampire identities very seriously,  but he always took their mentions of blood drinking as play acting, another layer to their elaborate personas. He didn't think for a second that they actually drank people's blood. Hajime nearly shook at the images that thought conjured.

Ritsu snaked his arms around Hajime's torso, grinding slowly into his lap. Hajime shivered despite himself. 

"Aah," Hajime let out a little sound, placing his hands instinctively on Ritsu's waist. Hajime closed his eyes, and in a split-second of bravery, he nodded his head rapidly. He could feel his entire face turning red-hot.

Ritsu smiled brilliantly, though it was a little menacing in this light. "The little rabbit is so brave," he chuckled, "I'll reward him for his bravery, okay?" Hajime was too overwhelmed to answer, pressing his face into Ritsu's shoulder until Ritsu pulled back a little to paw at Hajime's neckline.

Ritsu unbuttoned a few buttons on Hajime's shirt and pulled, exposing his left collarbone. His lips brushed the tender junction of neck and shoulder, licking softly. Ritsu smiled against his skin, his hands brushing up Hajime's sides. That was when he started up a slow rhythm, making tiny circles with his hips, pressing himself sweetly forward, chest flush against chest. Hajime gasped, grabbing handfuls of Ritsu's shirt. He couldn't help a few small sounds making their way out, punctuating the silence.

Ritsu continued like that, humming softly and smiling happily, nuzzling into Hajime's neck. Hajime couldn't help but notice him smelling the skin there, but he was too preoccupied at the moment to really be worried about that. He was having enough trouble just getting enough air into his chest.

"Haa~kun's so cute," Ritsu said, picking up his pace. Hajime gasped, tugging harder on his shirt and squeezing his eyes shut. He was panting and starting to let out a steady rhythm of voiceless, needy sounds. Ritsu had started to breath heavy now too, but he kept quiet save for the tuneless humming he kept making into Hajime's neck.

"Aaaah, aaah--," Hajime was shaking his head, clearly overwhelmed, "Ritsu-senpai--!" Ritsu understood, speeding up further into a fucking pace. Hajime was letting out louder noises now, unable to hold back, thrusting spastically up into Ritsu.

"S-senpai," Hajime gasped. He let out a long high noise, grabbing hard on his own hair as he was bounced around by the movement. He cried out with each thrust against his pants, pinpricks of tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

He came with a yelp, grabbing for dear life onto the back of Ritsu's shirt, shakes wracking through his entire body.

Ritsu slowed down, pulling back to look Hajime in the face. He was completely red-faced and sweaty, locks of blue hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. He looked back at Ritsu sheepishly.

Ritsu nearly laughed aloud at the sight. He still looked cute as ever, just having come into his pants after some boy rubbed circles onto his crotch. Ritsu giggled gleefully.

Hajime licked his lips and looked down at Ritsu's own crotch, where he was still clearly hard. Hajime looked back up. "Do- do you want me to..." he trailed off, unable to finish. Ritsu shook his head, still smiling humorously. "Time to eat," he said, and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Hajime's neck.

The pain ripped into Hajime's mind, filling everything with red. Ritsu's dick pressed hard against Hajime's stomach, jackhammering, and Hajime could feel Ritsu sucking hard, as if this was the last meal he'd ever have. Ritsu's hands gripped iron-tight onto Hajime's upper arms, shaking furiously. Hajime let out a soft whine as Ritsu's eyes rolled up, nearly crosseyed. He gave a few last long sucks, then pulled off with a wet pop, wiping his mouth quickly with his sleeve.

He let out a long sigh, blinking languidly. "Haa~kun, you're so tasty. Even better than expected."

Hajime clasped his neck to stop the bleeding. He wasn't entirely sure what just happened, but he thought it was definitely out of the realm of normal. He looked down at the front of Ritsu's pants again. He was soft.

Hajime let out a lungfull of air and leaned back against the tree to slow his breath. Ritsu stood up, holding a hand out for Hajime to pull him up. Hajime considered it for a moment, unsure if he had enough energy to get up even with the help. He took Ritsu's hand. Hajime's legs shook like a newborn foal.

Walking back towards the school, Ritsu let out a long yawn and scratched his neck. They split up with only a single look in the other's direction when they walked in the doors, Hajime immediately going to find some kind of bandage to cover his wound. As he scrounged the bottom of his school bag for a bandaid Hajime thought this, blushing deeply: as embarrassed and dirty as he felt about what just happened, he thought that if Ritsu ever got thirsty sometime, he wouldn't mind if he drank from Hajime again.


End file.
